The chemistry and biochemistry of carbonaceous and hydrocarbon substances in reaction with oxygen are of fundamental importance to living organisms, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, industry, and other terrestrial phenomena. These oxidative-reductive reactions are the basis for the energy currency in a multitude of systems in the geosphere and biosphere. The understanding, control, suppression and/or enhancement of the chemical kinetics, dynamics, catalysis, and enzymatic reactions of such energetic reductive/oxidative reactions are enormously crucial, especially with the booming population, increasingly higher energy demands, energy scarcity and desired conservation of resources, and environmental delicacy and protection.
Improvements in the control and conversion efficiency of chemical energetics to other forms of energy (mechanical, electrical, optical, and thermal) are accordingly desired.